A Deal With The Devil
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: Starscream always saw more than they thought; especially when it came down the truth of Megatron, the Decepticons, and most important of all, the Fallen. Companion fic to Kibble Beast's story "The Devil's Deception"


Author's Note: To start this off the idea for this story isn't mine. This is simply what I perceive as Starscream's point of view in _Kibble Beast_'s story "_The __Devil's Deception"_ and follows that line mostly parallel.I owe a great deal of thanks to _Kibble Beast _for letting me do this! Enjoy and I own nothing

* * *

><p><em>"It is an affront to treat falsehood with complaisance"<em>

**-Thomas Paine**

He saw more than most. Maybe that was why he was the Decepticon Second-In-Command under Lord Megatron, the only mech he would ever swear fealty to, and not Shockwave or Soundwave or any number of Megatron's ever loyal dogs that followed him constantly. The question of his position has been brought up thousands of times before by thousands of other mechs and once, when they were both very over energized, Starscream had posed the question to Megatron who was normally more inclined to honestly when he was the Cybertronian equivalent of drunk. He had received no answer, perhaps because Megatron knew not the answer himself.

Starscream has been with Megatron since the beginning. Since he first saw Megatron with his trine on Cybertron standing slightly behind his younger brother, the Prime, he had known this mech was meant for something great. The instant Megatron declared himself a separate entity from the already existing Autobots Starscream knew what his path would be. He and his trine joined together but from the beginning Starscream would be set apart.

Why Megatron had chosen him as a Second-In-Command was a mystery to all parties, even Starscream himself. The former scientist who had once been satisfied with planning the next big invention immersed himself in battle plans. When Megatron was thrown into a violent rage by one of the Fallen's demands it was Starscream who soothed his leader's stung pride.

It took time but Starscream slowly began to notice what was going on. Megatron was not really _Lord_ Megatron. The Fallen led everything like a puppeteer holding the strings and despite Megatron's obvious hatred for this fact he hid it well. Still Starscream had learned a long time ago to really _see_. He began to pull away from his trine, turning concerned attention to his leader, or at least the mech who would always be his leader despite the Fallen's influence. At first his trine understands but slowly they slip away from him. There are other Seekers on base willing to listen to them and not distracted by their leader's less than obvious plight. Starscream loses his trine but he carries on because it is too late to go back now.

* * *

><p>The night that the Allspark, their only hope, is cast into space is when Starsceram begins to truly doubt the Fallen's rule. There is nothing left to fight for yet the Fallen insists they search and fight on for a vain hope. Even Megatron seems to see the insanity but he carries on anyway, unable to defy the mech he perceives as his master. It is then that Starscream decides he will only ever honor his loyalty to Megatron and disregard the Fallen as best he can't. To do that he realizes he has to make his leader seem invincible. He sees only one way to do that and takes it.<p>

Starscream has built up quite a formidable reputation when it comes to battles; perhaps marking him as even more dangerous than the Prime or Megatron. That is when his so called disobedience begins. He makes a convincing act of it and soon enough he and his precious leader come to blows. Still Megatron holds back as does Starscream. The Seeker makes sure that his leader appears undeniably victorious when in reality it would be difficult the guess which one would come out of the true skirmish unharmed.

They believe his ruse, even the Autobots who generally see more than they let on, and this protects Megatron more than he realizes. The Fallen sees him upset and irritated from the strain of dealing with a traitorous Second-In-Command instead of an unwillingness to continue this. Between Starscream's new game and Megatron's strange inner strength they hold onto their facade and make a world of their own.

The chaos and disorganization become even worse and, at times, even more convincing. Megatron guesses the game quicker than Starscream suspects and soon places his Second-In-Command, a notorious "traitor", in charge of guard shifts more often than not. Then Autobot prisoners escape more convincingly and the Decepticons build the reputation of being idiotic brutes while Megatron and Starscream uphold the image of a feuding leader and Second-In-Command. Starscream becomes his leader's personal punching bag often enough but the pain reminds him of why he's doing this and gives him the determination to keep going. And the world moves on.

Starscream begins to push against the boundaries set up in his life; testing and watching Megatron's reaction. His lord is not as devoted to the cause, at least not the cause the Fallen has created and twisted, as he seems on the outside. Starscream begins to push harder, making his protests known as he puts the pieces of Megatron's psyche back together after the Fallen demands too much.

_Why is it that he bothers you so?_ Megatron asks once when Starscream becomes bolder and more vocal than usual as he insults the Fallen to draw his leader from the blind rage he has sank into.

_I answer to __**you**__, not to him, _Starscream replies, proud to candidly flaunt hid alleigance. _I like not the way he treats you, and besides, in no sense should he rule you. None should._ He carefully places a hand on his leader's shoulder, ever mindful of the way Megatron's temper can ignite and attempts to meet his leader's optics head on. _We do not __**need**__ him master._

_The Fallen's knowledge is invaluable_, Megatron prattles on senslessly, looking more tired than Starscream has seen him before. _Put this not to me again, you know not what you do_. Starscream shutters his optics in defeat and inclines his head in acknowledgement of the order, feeling suddenly more tired as well.

The world moves on and the battles continue. Megatron insists that he alone will defeat Prime but does not. Instead he watches as Prime becomes steadily stronger and more elegant in battle, a mech to be feared. The Fallen pushes harder and Starscream watches his leader sink into a period of dispair, unable to pull him out of it.

_Starscream_, he says one orn, catching the Seeker's full attention for it is rare now that his name is not screeched in fury. He glances around but sees no one around and realizes quickly that whatever is coming is going to be completely candid. _If I die, I am sorry._

_Sorry, my lord?_ Starscream questions, unsure what Megatron means by this ambiguous statement.

_You will succeed my rank but at a terrible price_, Megatron explains solemnly. _Just as I was , you will be the Fallen's pawn._

_I will be no such thing_, Starscream snarls furiously, all but spitting fire in his fury. He will never bow before the Fallen even if it means his death.

_Do you think you will have a choice?_

_The I will die!_ Starscream declares recklessly, heedless of anyone who might be listening.

Megatron smiles slightly though the true emotion behind it is hidden from the Seeker. _I wish you would never change_, his leader says, sounding almost wistful.

_If he dares think he can control me I shall use all within my power to usurp him. Even if I die in the process, I shall find some way to bring him down with me. _Somehow Starscream knows that Megatron believes him and that only makes his declaration more sharply defined in his processor. He also realizes then that Megatron also notices more than Starscream originally thought. That thought bother relieves him, as it gives hope to the chances of a greater scheme in play, and worries him, as he wonders what Megatron has seen about _him_. Then the Fallen sends Megatron away and he vanishes, lost on some icy planet. For the first time, even as he searches for Autobots or the Allspark, Starscream feels the full sense of failure fall on him. His leader is gone and the Fallen is millions of miles away. Starscream has failed.

* * *

><p>Reincarnation is not something Starscream professes to believe in but with Megatron he has come to learn that all things are possible in their time; except for perhaps ridding the Decepticon cause of the Fallen. Naturally he waits for Megatron to emerge from the giant cement structure the humans have made like a chick breaking out of an egg. <em>I live to serve you, Lord Megatron<em>, the Seeker reminds his leader, sending databursts of old information. He is unwilling to restart the war again when they are far from the Fallen and may be able to start again. Megatron stops him then with an infuriated growl.

_Where is Optimus?_ Megatron asks sharply but Starscream thinks nothing of the sharpness seeing that it is often his leader's typical tone. Rather he pauses at the question itself, momentarily derailed from his track. Pausing becomes a mistake when Megatron searches through everything his Second-In-Command has sent him. _Starscream_, Megatron growls, a sense of disbelief in his tone. _**Why**__ are you feeding me this useless, backdated information? Recent or critical developments or nothing at all. _Starscream stammers explanation after weak explanation, trying to understand what has happened and why his master wants to start the vicious cycle over again.

Megatron shifts slightly, agitated, and silences his second with a menacing growl._ If I do not have some __**sense**__ from you immediately, I shall test my weapon systems out._ Starscream knows enough to realize that this is no idle threat. He stills and searches for a suitable answer. Finally he settles on simple; hoping to stay online a little longer.

_Autobots are here._

_How many?_ is the immediate reply.

_Fewer than we. It should not be too hard_, Starscream replies simply, hoping that his beloved leader does not ask anymore. Still Megatron notices his slight pause and sends him a questioning nudge. _Prime's guard_, he admits reluctantly and hides a shiver as he sees Megatron's optics gleam with triumph.

_I knew he was here,_ Megatron declares and rockets into the air, Starscream right behind him.

_He is a good deal stronger than he was, my lord_, Starscream admits after a long moment of silence.

_How so?_ Megatron demands sharply and Starscream feels dread in his spark as he choses his next words carefully.

_He has found something new to fight for_.

_**What?**_

Starscream explains nervously and sees the fury in his leader's optics when Megatron lands. He sees some of that fury satisfied when Jazz is dead but it is still not enough. Drunk on his own fury Megatron is killed and Starscream feels dread in the very core of his being. This is the time Megatron has spoken of before. Starscream is the leader of the Decepticons and it will take all he has to defy the Fallen.

* * *

><p>Starscream chafes under the Fallen's rule with all he has. Still it does occur to him that his has played the part of the traitorous second far too well. None of the others trust him and so he is isolated, child's play for the Fallen to control. One night after being deprived on energon for far too long Starscream's desperation reaches him and he kills Elita, the Prime's sparkmate. Even though he is given energon and able to gain control of himself the guilt wracks him for long hours when he is alone. When the Fallen insists that they will revive Megatron, that reincarnation of their leader is possible, Starscream almost cries with relief. His frame is a wreck and his mind in pieces. He was not ready for this and it has broken him in some ways. It is a relief to know he will soon be hidden in Megatron's powerful shadow once more.<p>

But not out of sight. No, the Fallen is far too clever for that. He will watch Starscream constantly, wait for his chance, and eliminate the Seeker. Starscream has done far too much to hide any longer.

* * *

><p>When faced with the Fallen once more it is obvious to Starscream that once more his leader has changed, perhaps for the better and perhaps not. <em>Why have I been resurrected?<em> he asks, almost brokenly.

_Because you have been chosen to lead,_ the Fallen hisses in a voice Starscream has learned to loathe. The ancient mech glares at Starscream but his leader doesn't notice as the Seeker cowers a little under the harsh glare.

_Why can't Starscream do it?_ Megatron asks, his tone a mixture of accusation and pleading that sends his distraught second reeling back.

_You are not pleased?_ the Fallen asked, sounding confused for the first time since Starscream has been faced with this menace. _You have what many mechs would kill for; a second chance._

_I was dead_, Megatron says weakly. _There was peace._ Starscream has never seen his leader this broken and it worries him more than he dare show. For now he forces himself to focus on the current and how to keep his precious leader from harm.

_You were not made for peace_, the Fallen claims, obviously unprepared for this protest. _You do not deserve peace. You will finish what you started._

_**You**__ started this_, Megatron retorts, claws clenching slightly. In this mood no other mech but Starscream would normally cross their illustrious leader but the Fallen is by no means and ordinary mech.

_I have __**given**__ you everything_, the Fallen says in a dangerous tone. _And you will show me respect._

_All you gave me was a self fulfilling prophecy. You caused me to ruin everything-_ Starscream scrambles in front of his master, cutting Megatron off just like old times but possibly with more deadly consequences.

_Don't listen to him_, the Seeker pleads, telling the Fallen what he wants to hear. _The resurrection has simply confused Lord Megatron a little and he'll be fine shortly._ The Fallen nods and dismisses them. Starscream has to hold in a sigh of relief as they leave the ancient mech behind temporarily. Her warily rests a hand on his commander's shoulder and begins, _My lord-_

_Nothing you can say will make anything right. I have lived too long as it is. Leave me. _Megatron orders.

_No_, Starscream retorts. _I will not._

_Obey or I will make you_, Megatron snarls half heartedly.

_But you are not my commander, _Starscream retorts, sounding thoughtful as he considers his master's tone. _You do not want to be._

_You're quite right, _Megatron admits sourly. _Clever you._

_Sometimes I think I see, _Megatron's ever loyal second begins carefully, unsure what kind of mood his master is in. _Have you ever experienced this- you think that you have glimpsed something, but you can't quite catch it? You think you might have imagined it yet you are certain that something eludes you._

_Your optics must be malfunctioning_, Megatron replies but he refuses to face the younger Decepticon.

_Then if I __**sense**__ it, _Starscream tries, unwilling to give up just yet. _But I struggle to produce material evidence. _

_Then you have nothing, _Megatron returns. _And you never will have anything. _Starscream forces back a sigh and lets the conversation vanish before realizing he should fill his commander in to what has been going on.

_Prime flourishes on this human planet, _he informs Megatron, watching carefully for a reaction. _We have made several attempts on his life, but all were unsuccessful. The Fallen decided that you were the only one who could accomplish it. _

_Did you try Starscream? _Megatron asks after a moment of consideration.

_I did,_ he admits, wondering what Megatron's reaction to this piece of information is going to be. _I failed most humiliatingly. Perhaps, _he pauses a moment, considering his next words before simply decided to tell the truth. _Perhaps I was remembering a Prime-related order given by a certain mech a lifetime ago._

_Perhaps._ Megatron doesn't seem particularly interested in this revelation and Starscream gives up, letting the conversation flow away again. _You killed Elita,_ he says suddenly and Starscream stiffens slightly with guilt.

_I did, _Starscream returns, attempting to act casual. _What of it?_

_If Optimus ever finds out, he will have your helm_.

_Hmm_, Starscream hums in agreement, trying not to picture how many pieces he will be in if left to the Prime's mercy for the killing of his bonded. _I had better fly out of his range if he ever does._

_And if you can't? _Megatron challenges. Starscream stiffens, shifting uncomfortably at the mere thought of being flightless. His kind is made for the air just as Optimus and Megatron's frames make them more suited for the ground.

_I will hide behind you_, Starscream decides after a few moments of thought. _You are wide enough._

Megatron laughs weakly and shakes his head slightly, sending a condescending look toward his second. _You most certainly will not._

_Why?_ Starscream challenges, glad his leader is at least somewhat amused.

_Because not only would your wings poke out, you will face him like a warrior_, Megatron orders calmly.

_Not too agreeable, _Starscream retorts. _We could always take him out together._

_I do not need your help to defeat __**Optimus**_, Megatron points out calmly. Starscream coughs politely, trying to figure out how he could politely bring to his leader's attention all the failed attempts. _Shut up_, Megatron orders, only half serious, but punctuating his statement with a light blow to the Seeker's shoulder. Ordinarily such a blow would have been no problem for Starscream but in his weakened, energon deprived state the blow connects and jostles a recent wound under his shoulder plate. Almost unconsciously he shies away and cringes at the blow, taking the pain in silence.

Megatron sees more than he says, Starscream knows this for a fact, but his leader cannot find it in him to apologize. _Your reflexes have grown sloppy Seeker._

_That is because no one uses me for their personal punching bag anymore, _Starscream responds, trying to pass off his injuries as nothing. The truth has far more sinister implications and thankfully Megatron lets his second's lie pass without any sign of noticing.

_That must be rectified_, Megatron informs him calmly and all at once the world sinks back into place. They are back to playing their elaborate game of don't ask, don't tell but it doesn't really matter at this point because Starscream has his master back.

_I have missed you, master, _Starscream admits softly. _As hideously unsightful as you are, you still do serve to enhance my own charm. _Then he bows and leaves his master to consider his own thoughts in silence.

* * *

><p>Somehow Starscream watches everything fall apart before him as Optimus returns from the beyond and defeats Megatron with a might blow. The warlord roars his name and Starscream takes to the air, forgetting the intricate game they have formerly confined themselves to. The rules no longer apply; the game has been changed. Then the Fallen is killed, truly fallen into the depths of the Pit, and Megatron stands in silence, staring at the back of his younger brother like someone in a dream.<p>

_My lord, _Starscream begs nervously. _We must __**go**__!_

_Why isn't he coming back?_ Megatron replies, sounding dazed and making Starscream want to smack him. Still something stops the Seeker, some kind of instinct that tells him his leader would not take it well to be slapped at a time like this.

_Why does it matter?_ he asked, wings twitching nervously. _He is tired, he is distracted, grieving, but he will remember you are here!_

_What does __**that**__ matter? _Megatron inquires sharply and Starscream is stung by his tone. _You can simply fly away. He won't catch you._

_Without you? A fine second I would be_, Starscream hisses, his sensors stretched to the limit as he waits for the impending attack.

_You have not been my second and I have not been your commander, _Megatron admits tiredly as if Starscream truly cares about such things. _I have been controlled by a lunatic and failed you all._

Starscream is desperate to escape but he knows the problem of Megatron's mentality must be solved before they can go anywhere. _Do you think that we followed him?_

_His 'advice', his orders, his missions. I have been nothing but a mouthpiece._

_**No**__, _Starscream retorts furiously. _You have been our inspiration, our commander, our legend. _

_I have deceived you, _Megatron returns. _I have made you all think that I am what I am not._

_I know to which mech alone I swore fealty to, and to which on mech I would only __**ever**__ swear fealty too_, Starscream says in a desperate attempt to make his commander understand. _And he was not the Fallen._

Megatron considers this for a moment and a familiar sly glint creeps into his optics. _One mech I see, _his master taunts. _And how many femmes do you swear fealty too?_

Starscream nearly chokes on air at that comment before regaining his cool enough to respond to the startling jibe. _Please, they would swear it to __**me**__. Am I not second in command of the greatest army this planet will ever know?_

_For now, _Megatron teases and Starscream holds in laughter at his commanders almost comically light tone at the realization that he is free of the Fallen once and for all.

_Master we __**cannot **__tarry, _Starscream prods, pushing his commander back on track. _You are not in a fit state for anything and I fear that should we remain more will be lost than already has been._

_Lost? _Megatron asks, pride running wild in his voice. _We have lost nothing. I am finally free to lead the Decepticons as I would._

_Not to call you a coward, master- but sometimes cowards __**do**__ survive_, he points out, eager to leave and begin something new without the Fallen's foul taint.

_This isn't over, _Megatron vows and the pair vanish into the desert, the game over and done, to start to make something out of the mess that the Fallen has left them.


End file.
